drowning in the thoughts you gave to me
by perfectpro
Summary: There's nothing quite like attempting to convince the bride to run away with you.


They were sitting in her flat at the kitchen table, going over how he had to help Albus set the bachelor party up when Teddy felt suddenly sick about all of this. Sure, he'd never _not_ supported Lily and Scorpius, but it was time for their wedding and... He might have a problem with that, seeing as he's just realized he's in love with the bride of it.

"Anyways, you're going to need to book at least two months in advance if you're going somewhere fancy. Don't you _dare_ let Albus let Scor into some cheap stripper venue, at the very least will you make it classy if you must include strippers? And stop looking at me like that, Teddy," she snapped when he keeps frozen, staring at her while she talks.

Thawing, he reached across the table to grab her hand (the one _without_ the engagement ring). "Lily... I can't do this. I can't _watch_ you do this," he said gently.

Her eyes hardened immediately, and her expression was one of stone. She yanked her hand back, a sneer forming on her face. "You _don't_ get to say that, not to me, and certainly not now. Not when I pulled the same on you when you were about to marry Victoire and you didn't even have the fucking _decency_ to tell me you were going to marry her anyways. You're not the one that gets that choice right here, Teddy. I gave you that choice five bloody years ago and you didn't give a damn. _You_ married Victoire, and _I'm_ marrying Scorpius. See? At least I'm fucking telling you before I say 'I do.' You should _thank_ me."

When he didn't move, she kept on with her attacks. "You remember when I told you. It was the day after Victoire asked me to be a bridesmaid. I was a bridesmaid at the wedding where I was in _love_ with the fucking groom. If _I_ can do _that_, than surely _you_ can help out in a wedding where you're only a guest," she spat, rising out of her chair and pointing toward the door with her wand. "You _don't_ get to tell me that you can't watch me do this, because _I _told you that and you went on and married Victoire _anyways_! _How_ do you think I felt about that? I needed you, and I _told_ you I _needed_ you, but you weren't _there_! I was fifteen, and I needed you! You weren't there for me, so I don't have to be there for you! You're married to Victoire; just go home to her and your little _brat_ and pretend that _none_ of this ever happened! You don't get to do this to me, Teddy. Not now, and not when you didn't listen to me when I did the same to you," she exclaimed, her voice breaking a bit on the end. "Just get out of my flat, and don't bother to show up for the wedding if you can't stand to watch. I'm _marrying_ Scorpius, and I don't give a damn about what you think of it. How does that feel?" she asked, leaning over towards him.

"Lily, I'm in bloody _love_ with you. You could at least take that into consideration!" he screamed back at her, determined to not let her win this so easily.

She paused, and a murderous look crept into her expression. Laughing, she walked over to him and leaned dangerously close to his face. "You didn't take that into consideration five years ago. Why should I take that into consideration _now_?" she asked in a whisper, her hazel eyes flashing with each word. "Get out of my flat, you hypocrite."

He stood, reaching out to touch her before he left. "Lily, please, you're going to regret marrying him. Don't do this; you're going to be crushed. You don't _love_ him," he pleaded.

Lily lifted her index finger to her face thoughtfully, as though considering his rash words, before aiming her wand at his throat. "Don't tell me a _damn_ thing about love. You, a married man for five years, just told me that you loved _me_! You don't get a second chance at this, Teddy, especially not when you didn't give me one! I love Scorpius, and I'm marrying him! You can't do a fucking thing about it! So fuck you!"

She marries Scorpius three months later, and Teddy watches with mournful eyes. They don't look at each other, and he thinks that maybe she is happy. Maybe he needs to let her go, because from the way she's hanging off of Scorpius's arm she's certainly gotten over him.


End file.
